I. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to generating biological models having symmetry.
II. Background Art
Quality and beauty of products within the taxidermy industry, such as mounts, are often measured by criteria such as symmetry. Manufacturers in the taxidermy industry attempt to attain as perfect symmetry as possible in their products using hand-held measurement tools, such as calipers. Most vertebrate specimens display a loose bi-lateral symmetry phenotype. However, vertebrate specimens usually have flaws and/or asymmetrical characteristics, e.g., in bone or body structure, which are viewed as imperfections in final products such as mounts.